


Until Our Stitching Unravels

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a wedding for their puppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Our Stitching Unravels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shandyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandyall/gifts).



> This is all [Sandy's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shandyall/pseuds/shandyall) fault because she came up with that line in the title. So this one's for her. :)

“Okay, are you ready?”

“Blaine, I don't know -”

“Oh, come on, Kurt, look at them! They're so excited for their big day! They need us!”

“They're puppets, Blaine!”

“They love each other! And all their friends are here, look, just look at their faces, they came all this way -”

“Ugh, don't remind me. I'm sitting on my bedroom floor in a circle of puppets with my fiance who is apparently five years old, I don't know how you always talk me into these things...”

“Your fiance? Blaine isn't here, it's just me, Blaine puppet -”

“Seriously, you're really doing this? Seriously, Blaine, you're just going to talk to me through a puppet now?”

“Kurt puppet? Kurt puppet, are you here? The ceremony's about to start, everyone is here, are you still fixing your hair? You know you always look amazing!”

“You are serious. Okay. Well. I guess we'll better get it over with so I can have my Blaine back.”

“Kurt puppet? I love you, where are you?”

“Oh my god, okay. I'm here.”

“Oh, thank god, I was afraid you'd changed your mind, I'm so happy you're here and – wow, you do look amazing.”

“Thank you. Um. So do you. I guess.”

“Now, then. Are you ready?”

“For what?”

“To walk down the aisle with me, silly! The music should be starting any second now -”

“Blaine, no, Blaine, I'm not going to, what are you doing, I'm not getting up off the floor that quickly in those pants, let go of my hand, hey … oh my god, we're really walking? I thought – wait, what is that song?”

“She'll Make Me Happy. I had to change a few of the pronouns -”

“You what?”

“It worked for Kermit and Miss Piggy!”

“I can't believe you -”

“Shh, the song is almost over!”

“Oh, fine.”

“Do you want to go first?”

“First with what?”

“Kurt! The vows, of course!”

“Of course. Um. So. You were serious when you said I should write those?”

“Well, Kurt puppet can't write!”

“Blaine!”

“It's fine, you'll think of something. Kurt puppet loves Blaine puppet just the way you love me, just let him speak from the heart!”

“Just let him – Okay. Fine. Um. You go first, though.”

“Good. Okay. Well. Kurt puppet?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. From the first time I saw your face, as blue as the sky and as soft as a pillow, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn't just feel like I was made for you, I know that I was. Made specifically by caring, gentle hands, to give you a companion, a friend, a lover, someone to have by your side whether we're lovingly played with or spending years in a dusty box in an attic, resting side by side and never alone until someone remembers us and gets us out again. And I promise, now and forever, to protect you from any harsh sunlight that might cause your beautiful blue to fade, to always let you know when one of your stitches is coming open, to never let you gather dust, and to still love you when we're both patched several times and our hair is all matted and tangled and our eyes chipped. You are the love of my life, Kurt puppet, my missing half, and I want you to always remember that wherever you go and whatever you do, to this little yellow guy here, you are the entire world.”

“Oh, Blaine, that was -”

“Blaine puppet!”

“Oh, Blaine puppet, that was – you are so -”

“Kurt are you crying?”

“What? No. Of course not. Just – getting a cold. Hold on. Okay. I'm good. Uh, oh yeah, right. Blaine puppet?”

“Yes?”

“Um. I kind of don't know what to say.”

“Just let Kurt puppet speak for you, Kurt. He knows.”

“You are such a dork.”

“You love me.”

“Which is why I'm standing here with my hand up a puppet's ass. A puppet that looks like me. And I'm trying to come up with wedding vows on the spot -”

“I love you too.”

“Okay. Um. So. Blaine puppet?”

“I'm here Kurt puppet.”

“I … You … are my sunshine, because … you're yellow like the sun and … also just as hot.”

“Really?”

“Shut up, I'm not finished.”

“Sorry.”

“You make me feel … complete, and I know I can always count on you and … I like your face. Don't look at me like that, I do. It's kind of my favorite part of you. It's so – when you look at me like that your chin kind of crinkles and that's adorable. And I never feel alone because of you. So I … um. I … promise you to … always take care of you and be careful with you so your felt doesn't get thin and your stitches hold. I promise to make real Kurt google cleaning instructions for felt before he ever comes near you, in fact. I promise to tell you when your eyebrows start coming off. And I promise to make sure you always have a space on the shelf right next to me, because let's face it, we're both too fabulous to end up in the attic any time in the immediate future. Most of all, I promise to love your little yellow face for all eternity. I'm so glad I don't have to be a lonely little puppet anymore.”

“Kurt, that was beautiful.”

“Kurt puppet!”

“Of course, that's what I meant.”

“What's next?”

“The best part.”

“Oh no, don't -”

“I, Blaine puppet, take thee, Kurt puppet, to be my lawfully-wedded puppet husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, whether we're having someone's fist up our asses or are sitting in a box somewhere, through eye replacements and fading colors, until our stitching unravels.”

“What?”

“Your turn.”

“Fine. You owe me so big for this. Anyway. Uh, I, Kurt puppet, take thee, Blaine puppet, to ... be my lawfully-wedded puppet husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward -”

“...whether we're having someone's -”

“Yeah, I'm not saying that part!”

“Kurt, come on! Here I even wrote it down for you!”

“You – oh, all right. Whatever. Whether we're having someone's fist up our asses or are sitting in a box somewhere, through eye replacements and fading colors. Until our stitching unravels.”

“That was beautiful. And now -”

“What are you doing?”

“The kiss, it's tradition.”

“They're puppets, Blaine.”

“That doesn't mean – here, hold still, hold him up a little, no, come on, like that. Yeah, aww, see?”

“Yeah, that's – it looks like Kurt puppet is eating Blaine puppet's face. And why is Blaine puppet doing that thing with his jaw, that can't be comfortable -”

“Trust me, Blaine puppet loves this part.”

“Blaine, it looks like they're having weird puppet sex in front of their wedding guests.”

“Okay, they're done. They just have to walk out and we can send them on their honeymoon.”

“Their what now?”

“See over there?”

“That's a box, the box you sent me Kurt puppet in.”

“Look inside.”

“That's – Blaine, that's -”

“A honeymoon suite.”

“You – made puppets that look like us and then you built them a honeymoon suite.”

“...Yes?”

“You're insane.”

“I was bored.”

“I love you.”

“Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“What do you say, we let Kurt puppet and Blaine puppet celebrate their wedding and – your roommates aren't home, right?”

“Blaine, would I have played puppet wedding with you if they were here?”

“Then how about we go and practice for our own honeymoon?”

“Right now?”

“Right now!”

“Oh my god, this – this actually turned you on?”

“Don't be silly. I just -”

“What?”

“You love me enough to actually go through with this. And that actually does turn me on. A little.”

“Oh. Yeah, that – okay.”

“Besides, I think Kurt puppet and Blaine puppet would appreciate some privacy right about now.”

“Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“You're a very weird person.”

“I know.”

“And I really, really love you. A lot.”

“I know. I love you too. And you too, Kurt puppet.”

“Oh stop talking to the puppet and kiss me.”

“I was just going to wish the two of them – mmmph, okay, okay, yes, I get it, less talking.”

“More kissing.”

“Good plan.”


End file.
